


A Matter of Delicacy

by Gray Cardinal (Gray_Cardinal)



Category: Judge Dee Mysteries - Robert van Gulik
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Cardinal/pseuds/Gray%20Cardinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a memorable figure from Judge Dee's past turns up on the doorstep of the Metropolitan Court, the Lord Chief Justice is confronted with a puzzle whose unraveling may call for a particularly subtle approach -- and whose solution may pose its own challenges for the judge's visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Delicacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valmora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valmora/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** _The following story is based on the characters and world depicted by Robert van Gulik in his novels of Judge Dee (Dee Jen-djieh). To maintain consistency with the novels – and because I’m not even remotely a scholar of Chinese culture – all character names and other linguistic elements retain the spellings given in the books. Likewise, the portrayal of Judge Dee here follows that given in the novels, which may or may be entirely consistent with the actual historical figure’s life and career (or the portrayal of Detective Dee in the 2010 film, which I have in fact seen)._

**_A.D. 679 • A square in the Imperial capital_ **

It had been nearly ten years since he had seen her last, but Judge Dee recognized the woman at once.  It was not merely that her Mongolian features were distinctive in a city where few foreign women walked unaccompanied.  This particular woman, however, was not merely foreign, she was dramatic.  She was taller by more than a head than any other woman in the square, and far more thickly and sturdily built.  Yet for all her girth, she carried herself with lithe steps and her clothing graced a body that was striking, if not traditionally attractive by the judge’s standards.

And she was walking straight toward the imposing structure whose second-floor window he was presently looking out of – that housing the Metropolitan Court, over whose affairs Judge Dee now presided as Lord Chief Justice.

Without turning away from the window, the judge stretched a hand sideways, making a beckoning gesture.  A young clerk stepped up beside him.  “Yes, Your Honor?”

Judge Dee pointed out the window.  “In a few moments,” he said, “that woman will arrive on our doorstep.  Please go and tell the sentry that she is to be admitted without question and escorted to my private office, then ask Tao Gan to join us there.”  The clerk bowed and hurried out, followed by the judge.

No more than ten minutes elapsed before Tao Gan entered the judge’s office, a curious expression on his face.  He had just opened his mouth to speak when the clerk rushed into the room.  “Here is Your Honor’s guest!”

The clerk stepped awkwardly aside as the woman strode calmly into the chamber.  She eyed the various chairs and couches for a moment, then shook her head and settled, legs folded neatly underneath her, into a seated position on the wide carpet stretched across the floor.  “It would never do,” she observed in an amused tone, “to begin by breaking any of Your Honor’s expensive furniture!”

“I appreciate your consideration!” Judge Dee said dryly.  “May I offer you tea, Miss—?”

At the judge’s pause, his guest gave a short laugh, and the clerk seized the opportunity to bow himself out of the chamber.  “It is still Miss Violet Liang, wrestling mistress of Poo-Yang.”

“I see,” said the judge.  “I had thought perhaps Sheng Pa—”

Miss Liang laughed again.  “That rascal?  He did propose eventually, observing all the proper forms.  And I must admit his attentions were not unwelcome,” she added, giving Judge Dee a sly wink.  “But on giving the matter careful thought, we agreed that I would make him a very bad wife.  I would surely have murdered him within a year or two of the marriage, and that would have caused Your Honor’s successor no end of trouble.”

Judge Dee stroked his beard.  “So it would.  Under the Prince’s writ, even I could not try you in this court.  But what then brings you here?  Surely you have not come to the capital merely to pay me a social call.”

His guest’s expression sobered.  “No.  I’ve had a message – a summons, really – from the Third Prince.  But it gives no reason, and that smells like mischief.  I can’t think why anyone would make trouble for me after so long, but I want to know the score before I walk back into the Imperial Court.   And I thought Your Honor might be able to find out what’s really going on.”  She reached inside her jacket and drew out a small, tightly rolled scroll.  “This is the message.”

At the judge’s gesture, Tao Gan took the scroll from Miss Liang, unrolled it, and frowned thoughtfully at the brief inscription.  “It’s absolutely genuine,” he said, “This is an ‘invitation’ to visit the Prince at his court here in the capital.”  _And no one of less than Imperial rank_ , Judge Dee reflected, _would dare refuse such an invitation outright_.  “But apart from Miss Liang’s names – both of them – in the salutation, it’s written entirely in the general form, right down to the date: ‘at your earliest convenience’, it says.”

“That isn’t unusual,” said the judge.  “The Imperial houses issue dozens of invitations every week.”

Tao Gan nodded. “That’s so, but most are for dinners and receptions and so forth, and those have a day and time filled in.”  He peered at the last line of characters more closely.  “Now this is interesting.”

“What?”  Judge Dee and Miss Liang spoke almost as one.

The judge’s lieutenant tapped a finger on a spot near one corner of the scroll.  “Certain of the Imperial Houses,” he said, “have adopted codes that are used to mark these invitations, so their door-keepers can properly direct those who arrive in response to them.  And there is just such a mark right here.”

“Do you know its meaning?”  Miss Liang’s tone was eager.

“Not precisely,” Tao Gan replied. “From what I have learned, the codes vary somewhat from House to House, and in some cases the placement of a mark on the page is as important as its shape.  However,” he added quickly, “I’m fairly sure of this mark’s general purpose.  The person who arrives with this scroll in hand is to receive the personal attention of a high official in the Prince’s household – quite possibly the Prince himself.”

“That sounds encouraging,” the judge said to his guest.  “If the Prince has personally recalled you to the capital, it strongly suggests that you retain his patronage.”

Miss Liang looked at him doubtfully.  “Maybe so.  But why send for me after all this time?  And what if this ‘high official’ is someone else – someone in the pay of his Ladies, or the old Minister of Rites who had us dismissed?”

Judge Dee sighed unhappily.  “I fear I can’t answer either of those questions.”

“Then you can’t help me?” Miss Liang’s tone grew abruptly sharp, and Tao Gan’s expression was suddenly one of great alarm.  He was halfway out of his chair before the judge noticed the small, wicked-looking dagger that had suddenly found its way into Miss Liang’s right hand. 

She looked down at it, and her face flushed.  “Merciful Heaven!” she said, swiftly tucking the dagger back into her sleeve.  Her tone greatly abashed, she continued, “I am at Your Honor’s mercy!  And I am dreadfully out of practice at controlling my nerves.”

Judge Dee gave her a brief, stern glance.  “That must be remedied.”

“Yes, Your Honor.”  Meekness was not in Miss Liang’s character, but the respect in her voice was sincere.  “When we were part of the Prince’s retinue, I learned meditation techniques to keep my temper under control.  I will begin using them again at once.”

At that moment, the young clerk re-entered the judge’s office carrying a large tea-tray.  The judge blinked, shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts, and then smiled.  “As for your questions,” he said, “I may not have the answers you seek, but I believe I know someone who will – or at the least, who can find them out.  Tao Gan, you must arrange for a large, enclosed palanquin.  And you,” he added, addressing the clerk, “must send a runner to my mansion, to inform my wives that we shall have a guest for tea this afternoon.”

Miss Liang’s eyes displayed a mixture of amusement and impatience.  “I am honored by Your Honor’s graciousness,” she said, “but I don’t need a fancy riding-chair.”

“There is a chance, if a small one, that your case has a political element – and you are a very conspicuous person,” the judge observed dryly.  “Until we know otherwise, we should make it as difficult as possible for you to be followed around the city.”

It was Miss Liang’s turn to sigh, though her tone was one of annoyance.  “Bah!” she said.  “I never had much use for politics.  Well, then, if you insist.”

“I do,” said Judge Dee firmly.  “Tao Gan, find Miss Liang a place where she may meditate privately for a time.  There are a few tasks I must complete before turning my attention to her problem, and they will require my full concentration.”

Tao Gan rose and bowed respectfully.  “Of course, sir!”  He turned toward Miss Liang, who  unfolded herself from her position on the floor and inclined her head toward the judge.  “Come with me, please!”  Judge Dee had to restrain a chuckle as he led their guest out of his office, for beside Miss Liang’s burly, thick-set figure, Tao Gan’s small, thin frame appeared almost childlike.

#

**_Judge Dee’s mansion, later that day_ **

Judge Dee had arranged matters so that he could spend a few minutes with his three wives before Miss Liang’s arrival.  “I do not believe this is a matter of any official interest to my Court,” he told them.  “But in its way it is an intriguing puzzle, presented by one of the most unusual persons I have ever met.  She was of great help to the tribunal ten years ago in Poo-Yang, and I would like very much to be able to help her now.”

The First Lady nodded in agreement.  “I don’t believe any of us met Miss Liang in those days,” she said.  “Yet she was known throughout the city for her strong character.”

“And for her directness of action,” the Third Lady put in.  “The neighborhood in which she lived spread many stories about men whom she...persuaded to display proper courtesy to their wives and daughters.”

The judge arched an eyebrow at her, recalling a certain session of the Poo-Yang tribunal.[1]  “An admirable quality, so long as such persuasion does not exceed the bounds permitted by law.”

As he spoke, a servant entered the courtyard where Judge Dee and his wives sat, and announced Miss Liang’s arrival.  “Bring her to us,” the First Lady ordered, “and have the tea and refreshments set out.”

Some moments later, Miss Liang entered the courtyard, where the First Lady invited her to take a seat on a wide bench of carved stone with cushions laid across it.  “Be welcome,” she said warmly, “and know that you are among friends, who may be informal with one another.”

“I am honored, and you are most kind,” their guest returned, “to welcome a stranger to such pleasant surroundings.”

“On the contrary,” said the Third Lady.  “We were once neighbors in the fair city of Poo-Yang, and we are eager for news of our former home.”  The comment served to put Miss Liang at her ease, and for some minutes the women engaged in lively reminiscence.

Then, at a brief lull in the conversation, the judge spoke up.  “Let us turn to more current matters.  Miss Liang,” he said, addressing his wives, “has just been invited to revisit the household of the Third Prince – but it is unclear why she has been so honored at this late date, and whether the invitation bodes her good or ill.  I know that you, my Ladies, visit widely among this city’s noble houses.  What news have you heard which might shed light on the Prince’s intent?”

The Second Lady pursed her lips.  “I had tea three weeks past with two of the Prince’s favored Ladies, and all seemed tranquil in the household.”

“That may not be entirely true,” the First Lady said, thoughtfully.  “There is talk that the Imperial regard falls less favorably on the Third Prince of late.  Yet that has not darkened the Prince’s disposition, and I know of no estate in the capital with more loyal servants and retainers.”

The Third Lady was smiling.  “That is quite true.  But there is this: one of the Prince’s Ladies is an avid horsewoman.  When she and I were riding last week, we were joined by a guest recently arrived in the Prince’s house.  And that guest is a woman recently arrived from Mongolia – who showed herself a rider and archer of extraordinary skill.”

“Merciful Heaven!” Miss Liang said.  “By what name is she called?”

“Between the three of us she asked to be called Rana, but I heard a retainer refer to her as Naran Tsetseg – that translates as Sun Flower, does it not?”

Miss Liang’s eyes had gone quite round.  “It does,” she said, her voice suddenly unsteady.  “This Naran Tsetseg: is she a woman of middle years, perhaps as old as forty, with jade eyes?”

The Third Lady shook her head.  “She is much younger – no more than eighteen, I think.  But her eyes are indeed a brilliant jade color, and her features are not unlike your own.  Although,” she added, “she is not nearly so powerfully built.”

“Merciful Heaven!” Miss Liang said again, rising to her feet.  “I must go to the Prince’s estate at once!”

“Are you certain?” the First Lady asked.  “It is nearly the dinner hour, and the trip will take time.  We would gladly lodge you here tonight, and send you to the Prince rested and refreshed after morning rice.”

Miss Liang took a deep breath, gathering herself.  “You honor me greatly, but I cannot delay.”

Judge Dee nodded.  “That is wise, I think.  Clearly, you will be expected, and the Prince’s hospitality cannot be less than our own.  I have kept your palanquin in readiness.”

“Your Honor is most generous,” said Miss Liang.  “When I have proper news, you will hear from me again!”  And so saying, she departed the courtyard at a pace that attempted – not quite successfully – to strike a balance between great haste and great courtesy.

#

**_The Third Prince’s estate, a few days later_ **

“And this,” said Miss Liang, “is my niece, Naran Tsetseg Khatun – Rana, to her friends.”

“I am pleased to make your acquaintances,” the younger woman said.  She spoke Chinese with a distinct accent, but her voice was smooth and cultured.  Judge Dee and his wives were seated across from the two Mongolian women along a small but richly laid banquet table in a chamber deep within the Third Prince’s residence.  The Prince himself was not in attendance, as a state function had demanded his attention, but his own Second Lady was acting as hostess.

“We are likewise honored,” the judge replied, inclining his head respectfully.  “I had not previously realized your family’s true rank.”

Miss Liang shrugged.  “We were of only minor importance.”

“As I understand it,” her niece said, “the term in your country would have been ‘prefect’.”

Judge Dee’s Third Lady leaned forward.  “Would have been?”

Rana’s eyes darkened.  “That is what brought me here.  The province belonging to our family is on the far side of our country.  For the last two years there have been fierce border disputes, and some months ago my father and Tana’s three brothers were killed in battle.  At present, my aunt is the eldest survivor of our line, and so stands to inherit what is left of our holdings.”

Judge Dee’s eyebrows arched upward.  “What of the titles themselves?”

“That question,” Rana said, with a glance at Miss Liang, “is yet unsettled.  If my aunt were to return and lay claim to the titles, that claim might well be honored even though women in our land do not normally rule.  Our khans greatly respect your people, and the honors my aunt has won would be counted in her favor.”

“And if she did not return?” inquired the Third Lady.

“Someone else would step in,” said Miss Liang.  “There’s no shortage of would-be lords among our folk.  And many of them might do the job far better than I would.”.”

The judge allowed himself a thin smile.  “Perhaps, and perhaps not.”  He turned his gaze on Miss Liang’s niece.  “So, then, you have come to apprise your aunt of the situation...and to encourage her to reclaim the family titles?”

Rana returned his gaze evenly.  “She is now chief among all Khatuns, however few we are now.  Only she may decide the road we travel, and where it shall lead.”

Miss Liang uttered a short, sharp laugh.  “Politics, bah!  I have a nice simple life here in China; you could as easily come live with me.  I don’t guess I’d be missed back on the steppes.”

“You might be surprised,” said her niece.  “I might do just that – and then the rest of our cousins might turn up on your doorstep.”

The statement startled Miss Liang into silence, and the Prince’s Second Lady chose that moment to speak.  “Know this,” she said, “as you weigh your decisions.  My husband’s House has always held Altan Tsetseg Khatun, now Violet Liang, in the greatest esteem, even when certain officials have wished it otherwise.  In this matter I may speak for him with all my heart.  We will honor whatever choice you make as head of your family.  If you return to your homeland, the khans will know that you do so with our blessing and our support.  Likewise, if you choose to remain here, we will welcome whosoever among your relations wishes to settle among us.  Moreover, they shall share the name of Liang bestowed upon you, though the Imperial immunity you have been granted remains yours alone.”

“Merciful Heaven!” Miss Liang said as the Second Lady finished her pronouncement.

Judge Dee simply smiled.  “You need not make your choice tonight,” he told Miss Liang.  “Indeed, now you have the luxury of making it freely and at leisure...and you will have your niece beside you as you deliberate.”

His First Lady nodded cheerfully.  “That is certainly a matter for celebration.”

Miss Liang merely shrugged, though her eyes were suspiciously bright as she did so.  “Merciful Heaven!” she said again.  “I’m sure I don’t deserve all this honor...but I appreciate it all the same.  All right, then, let’s start celebrating!”  She reached for the nearest flagon of wine, and soon the dinner party was properly underway.

 

* * *

 

[1] Chapter XIII, _The Emperor’s Pearl._

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notes:** _As noted in the introductory disclaimer, my expertise in Chinese history is minimal at best. That said, I’ve done my best to avoid any outright anachronisms or errors – mostly by leaving any specific historical references as vague as possible. For what it’s worth, Robert van Gulik appears to have handled matters in much the same way in the original novels. In particular, those books incorporating elements of national intrigue almost entirely overlook the machinations of Empress Wu Zhao (also called Wu Zetian), who was the de facto ruler of China during much of Judge Dee’s professional career. For purposes of the present story, the historical identity of Miss Liang's patron, the Third Prince, is a matter I have left entirely unresolved. My cursory glance into the historical record yields several prospects, with the most obvious seeming the least likely._
> 
> _I have relied on the chronology of Judge Dee's career originally published in_ Judge Dee at Work _(and later amplified[here](http://www.friesian.com/ross/dee.htm)) for the dates used herein. However, insofar as I can tell, the original version errs in one key respect: Violet Liang's only appearance in van Gulik's works occurs in _ The Emperor's Pearl _; the "Miss Liang" mentioned in the entry for_ Murder in Canton _is an entirely different character._
> 
>   _I should note that while I have read[Tales of Judge Dee](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/419393.Tales_of_Judge_Dee), a collection of stories published by Harvard professor Zhu Xiao Di in 2006, I have avoided introducing elements of that book into the foregoing material. I have not read the extensive series of Judge Dee novels published in French by Frédéric Lenormand._


End file.
